Maka's Training, Stein's Brain, Disected?
by kkcaleb13
Summary: Part two of the anime follow-up fanfic. Now that Maka and Soul are switching places as meister and weapon, how will things go? Why is Bryce so bad at making friends, even though he's a nice guy? And just who is this new kid, and what is he hiding from everyone? But the biggest question of all is, what's up with Maka's weapon form?
1. Chapter 1

**In no form or fashion do I own Soul Eater, this is strictly a fanfiction made to follow up the anime. (Episode 2)**

* * *

Recently on Soul Eater P.A.(Post Anime):

Lord Death smiled as he looked at his students, "I'm so glad that you'll be returning to train as a weapon Maka, but remember, Soul, just as Maka trusted you, you have to have faith that she'll be able to protect you, so you can't baby her"

Soul waved the thought off, "Please, if anything, she's gonna push me too hard"

Maka glared at him, "And just what does _that_ mean?"

Lord Death sighed, "Oh well… by the way, I wanted to let everyone know that the school dance is going to be held early this year, so it'll be next week. This way, the students can get all their party-like tendencies out and focus harder on their classes without distractions. Additionally, it'll give our new venue of students a chance to integrate themselves into the campus"

Tsubaki piped up, "Um… Lord Death, do you really think that it's a good idea to hold classes for witches?"

"Of course! As you've seen, there are witches out there that aren't like the ones that cause trouble. dib will be the first student enrolled as a witch at the DWMA, besides, it's better that they come in and learn right from wrong, rather than be forced to fend for themselves. There really are witches out there seeking a better path than the ones they're thrust into, so from now, we'll provide them with that path"

Liz looked around, "Speaking of dib, where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be in the infirmary with us?"

"No, she sustained minimal damage after Kid's rampage, and she insisted that she remain at the house"

"Let me guess, they're already remodeling the house as we speak?"

"No, Kid isn't allowed to remodel the house until he starts showing up to school on time. Which reminds me, if the it isn't too much trouble, could I ask that each of you be friendly with dib's brother, Bryce?"

Maka was the first to vocalize her thoughts, "He's been infected by the madness waves, hasn't he? Will he even care if we're friendly to him?"

"Bryce may seem cold on the outside, but that's only because he's constantly fighting off the fear waves that are in his mind. He's undergone several years of training, but even he struggles with it, the first words he says to people he doesn't know are usually enough to send them into a panic"

Liz sighed, "In other words, he's gonna tease Kid about the stripes in his hair…"

"Only the first time he meets Kid, after that, he'll be speaking normally. Anywho, you guys get some rest! School starts tomorrow, good luck!"

* * *

Stein sighed, he had been a teacher for nearly a year now, but he still didn't understand why some of the lessons he was required to teach were so dull and basic. Not to mention, they didn't involve a scalpel. Stein shook his head, he wasn't going to think about that, not after everything he'd been through. If he wanted to dissect something, he could do it on his own time… unless a short lesson came up and he could teach it quickly…

As he stared at the plans, he felt his brain drift for a moment before a solid, anchoring voice that was somehow gentle and pleasant brought him back down, "Hey, Stein, how's the lesson plan going?"

Stein looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful, blond girl with an eyepatch and one yellow eye, "Not sure yet, Marie, I don't understand why there's a weapon transformation and miester 101 course in my third-year courses…"

Marie took a look at the paper, "It says that these are for Maka and Soul. There's a note at the bottom, 'Maka and Soul will be switching places as weapon and miester'. I didn't know Maka could be a weapon"

Stien read the note, "This is Lord Death's handwriting… I wonder what type of weapon she is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm worried about Soul"

"That's probably because he's always protected her. Now I'm curious to see how he'll react when he has to wield her as a weapon against an opponent…"

"Now I'm curious, too… by the way, the new student Lord Death told us about, are you sure you want to teach his first class? I don't know if that's a good idea"

"It's fine, he can keep his waves to himself, so they won't effect me. But the mind of a man that can suppress his madness…"

"You can't dissect or expirament on him, so don't even think about it"

Stien sighed, "I know…"

Marie leaned over his shoulder, "Alrighty, then, I'll teach Maka the basics of being a weapon, while you get Soul and Bryce to learn at least a little something about being a miester?"

"Sounds good"

Marie planted a kiss on his cheek, "Then I'll go get dressed and make breakfast, how do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny-side up"

Marie smiled, she knew that he just took them that way because they were better for cuting…

* * *

Soul rubbed the spot on his head where Maka had just chopped him, "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

Maka was mad, "I told you to get up thirty minutes ago! I'm not gonna be late for my first day as a weapon because you won't get up!"

Soul dragged himself to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he looked into the mirror, he looked closely at the scar on his chest. Before, he could never understand why it bothered Maka so much, but now… he shook his head, he wouldn't let himself get thrown before he even got to class.

He got himself ready for school and walked to school. He was worried that the walk would be awkward and silent, but for once, Blackstar and his big mouth came in handy, as he babbled beside them the whole way there. Once they reached the school, they were surprised to see Kid was standing in front of the school, with Liz and Patty at his side.

Soul tilted his head, "Hey, you're here early"

Kid smiled, "Obviously, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's almost seven"

Kid waved his hand, "Silly Soul, it will be seven for a mere millisecond, after that, there will be an endless string of milliseconds that will all be at eight, each within the seconds that will carry the hour on to eight"

"That's a whole new level of crazy thinking"

Liz sighed, "dib explained it to him, and he came to school on time, so I don't have any problems with it"

"Speaking of dib, where is she?"

Liz pointed to her left, "She went to say 'hi' to her brother"

Everybody looked to see the witch girl standing next to her brother, who, in the daylight, looked a lot like a normal guy… minus the blue, spiky hair, "That's Bryce?"

dib looked like she was struggling to get her point across as Bryce started to walk towards their group. She used flames, ice, boulders, and a small windstorm, but Bryce managed to walk right through all of them and reach Kid, "So you're the kid my sister likes"

In the distance, Kid saw dib running away, her face red as a beet. He got mad, "I am Death the Kid, you should be a little more considerate of your sister's feelings"

Everybody remembered at once what Bryce was going to say, but they were too late, "With those stripes in your hair? You're going to give _me_ advice? Not to mention that cowlick on the other side and the fact that your home is an absolute mess, right down to the toilet paper"

For a long pause, there was a great silence, everybody was prepared for a full mental breakdown and plenty of screaming, but it never came, instead, they heard a different tone entirely, "I am giving you advice… what of it? If you abuse the trust she has in you, then she won't trust you anymore, and a sybling is truly a horrible thing to lose"

Bryce's expression changed from arrogant to understanding, "Your right, I should apologize. And what I said about your house, I didn't mean it", with that said, Bryce dashed off to find dib.

Liz just stood in shock, "Wow, Kid, I'm really proud of-"

The bell rang, and Kid dashed off like a bullet to the classroom, then screamed as he blew past them the towards his house, "I was here on time, my home _will be SYMMETRICAL!_"

Liz sighed as Patty laughed, "Well… at least he can keep it together, that's a positive"

Soul sighed, "I guess we should get to class…"

* * *

Marie smiled as she took a look at her new class of weapons, many of them looked eager to start. She had taken them outside for basic skills, but she knew that they'd probably try to play around on their first day, "Alright, class, let's start. My name is Ms. Marie, I am a death scythe, and I'm here to teach you about being a weapon. Now, before we get into the lesson, are there any questions?"

Marie saw a the hand of a thin, tall kid go up, so she pointed at him, "Are there any targets out here for practice?"

"Yes, there are some, but we aren't going to be using them today. Today, we are just going to establish some ground rules and have you work with your miester a bit. Are there any other questions? No? Alright then, for those of you that don't know, miesters and weapons share a delicate relationship, so before every fight, a miester and a weapon must sync their soul's wavelengths. For right now, well keep things simple and just get everyone situated, so, who would like ttars how the class their weapon form first?"

For a second, nobody said anything, until the tall, thin kid stepped forward, "I'll go first"

Marie smiled at him, "By all means, go ahead"

With a flash of light and a wicked spin, he transformed into a thin saber that lodged itself in the dirt, "So, how do I look?"

The class gave a small applause, Marie included, "Not bad, but keep in mind that a weapon is only as useful as the miester works with, so anybody here can be a great weapon. Now, who's next?"

* * *

Soul sat silently, trying to decide wether he should talk to his new deskmate or not. He knew he was suppose to be friendly, but Bryce didn't help the situation by being equally silent. Right before he could decide what to do, Stein wheeled himself into the room on his rolling chair. Just like always he took a look at the class, wearing a strangely twisted grin, "Hello, class, my name is Dr. Stein, I will be your teacher for this class. Now before I take roll, is there anybody here that has a question about me, personally?"

Everybody else sat quietly, not daring to ask as he turned the bolt in his head. That was, until Bryce stood up, "Dr. Stein, why are there animals listed under supplies?"

"Oh, that's because we do a fair amount of dissection in this class"

"Then why stop at animals? Why not something more interesting?"

Soul wasn't sure who was less sane, Bryce or Stein, or him, for thinking Bryce was some kind of normal, "Why not a weapon, or a miester, or both?"

Stein flashed his fangs, "Are you trying to tempt me into cutting you open?"

Bryce took off his shirt and drew black, dotted lines on himself with a marker, "What makes you think that?"

"You must be Bryce, our transfer student, class, say hello to Bryce"

Bryce ignored their waves as he walked to the front of the classroom and laid down on the dissection table, "This good enough?"

Stein tried to look away, but his smile made all attempts to keep a lid on his thoughts useless, "You'd scream too much, so I can't dissect you"

Bryce laughed at Stein's comment, "Sure you can dissect me, just use anesthetic first"

Stein looked up with excitement, "Really?"

"Sure thing, but before that, I'd like to take a peek into your mind"

"Good luck, kid, much tougher have tried and failed"

"I like a good challenge…"

Soul stood up and walked over to the dissection table, grabbing all of the scalpel's and dropping them onto the floor, "Hey, Stein, that's not cool. You can't dissect students, and you know it"

Soul stopped in his tracks as Bryce's cold voice pierced his ears, "I wonder what would happen if a weapon broke? What would it take to brake one? Guess it depends on the weapon, but if there was a choice, the weaker-willed ones would have it easier. The stubborn ones would have a long, drawn out end, I can only imagine how much they'd suffer…"

Soul knew that he couldn't let it get to him, if he did, it would never go away, "A weapon can take a real beating without getting so much as a scratch on them. Besides, a tough-willed weapon would never brake, no matter how much you pushed it, it would pull through", with that, Soul returned to his desk, and sat down.

Bryce shook his head and returned to his desk, then he whispered to Soul, "Thanks, I'm sorry about that"

Soul didn't move, "No big deal, I'm Soul, somewhat nice to meet you, Bryce"

Bryce looked confused, "So… are we… friends?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, why not?"

Bryce smiled, "This might be wierd, but, thanks for being my first friend at the academy"

Soul smiled, "Don't mention it, it's nice to have someone to talk to during these long lectures"

Stein finished picking up the scalpels, "Ahem. My apologies for the late start, I'll take roll, oh, and Soul, I need to speak with you after class, there are a few things you may not know, as a new miester"

Soul felt his reputation sink, now everybody would know he was a total newbie. Not that most of the people there didn't already know he wasn't usually a miester, now they knew he was a stupid new miester, who'd probably fall flat on his face. Just what he needed to boost his already falling confidence…

* * *

Maka pulled Marie aside, seeing that there were only a few students left that hadn't transformed yet. She made sure to whisper, "Ms. Marie, how am I supposed to change into a weapon?"

Marie smiled and whispered back, "Just do what feels right, your body will tighten up for a moment, then let all that tension out. That energy will shape your body into the weapon that lies within you"

"But, what if I don't feel anything? What if I just don't feel any tension?"

"Then keep asking yourself that, to a degree, you have to keep pushing yourself until you feel the fight-or-flight response, the point where your body and mind agree that it's all or nothing. Once you get there, changing into your weapon form is simple, just let all that tension go"

Maka closed her eyes and contemplated how she would do this, was she trying too hard? Her thoughts were cut short as she felt Marie pat her on the shoulder, "You're up, Maka"

To her surprise, the remaining students had finished their transformations pretty quickly, leaving the eyes of all students on her. She stepped out in front of everybody and tried to visualize it: her weapon form. Her spine tingled, but she had never backed down before, and today wasn't going to be a starting point. Maka dug deep into her mind, and then she found what made her tense: Soul's scar.

That slash across his upper body that plagued her nightmares, it was a symbol of her weakness, and the reason she nearly quit being a miester. The first step was complete, she'd tensed up, now, all she had to do was let go of all that tension at once. The moment she slashed Medusa in half… that was the memory that allowed her to let go of the tension, that threw her forward. Her body shined brightly as she shot into the air, her aura blinding everyone.

When Maka finally came back down, she was still shining too bright for anyone to make out her shape. Once the light had finally died down, everyone could see it; a flawless scythe, the blade ran a full four feet long, the fullest width at about three feet. The handle was stainless steel, while the blade itself was a metal all it's own, most of it was black, but the bottom of it was red, as if blood were dripping off of it.

Everyone stood in awe of Maka's weapon form, it was, by far, much more impressive than what any of they had shown. Even Marie gazed at her with a slight envy of the sheer sight of her form. But Marie shook it off, "Alright now, class since everyone has shown their weapon forms, why don't we get to the target range?"

Maka felt slightly embarassed as she shouted from her weapon form, "Hey, somebody pick me up!"

"Is something wrong, Maka?"

"I can't get out of my weapon form! I need a jolt or something to help get out of this!"

Marie walked over and picked Maka up by the hilt, "Be careful, this might-", Marie was cut off as Maka changed forms again, this time, int. The form of a large hammer, created from the same material as the scythe, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know! It just… happened"

"Hm… well, you can change back to yourself now, right?"

"Yeah, here", Maka returned to her human form after another brilliant flash of light.

Marie pointed to some targets, "Alright, everyone else, go set up some targets and practice hitting them, without changing into weapon form. Makara, come here for a second", the two of them got away from the murmuring crowd, "How did you change weapon forms like that?"

"I don't know, I didn't try to. It's just, when you picked me up, I felt… different… then my form changed"

"So it wasn't intentional?"

"No"

Marie scratched her chin, "Maka, you didn't adjust your soul wavelengths before I picked you up, so that means that maybe my wavelengths effected yours"

"Because you're a hammer, aren't you?"

"Maybe… would you mind if I got Stein out here to help us out with this?"

"It would be better if you did"

"Alright, I'll get him, you stay here and try to hit some targets, alright?"

Maka sighed, targets? Really? This was something Soul did in his spare time… maybe that's why he was a good weapon? No, Maka knew it was both of their efforts that made them such a great team, neither of them could've done it alone. Now she was going to goof off at target practice while Soul studied… Maka liked the sound of that.

* * *

Soul let out a sigh as the bell rang for class to finally be over. As if he wasn't out-of-place enough, Bryce had officially taken him to Siberia by scaring the Hell out of everyone and then sticking to his new friend. At least he would get some time to think while he was stuck in class, "So, what do I need to know?"

Stein lit a cigarette, "You and Maka may have a connection established, but being a miester is more than just swinging a weapon around. If you want to get anywhere, I'll have to teach you how to use your soul's wavelengths for different combat uses"

"Maka doesn't do that"

"While Maka may not show it, she's very skilled at using her wavelengths, her most used skill would be her soul-sight. Naturally, she relies on her weapon more than her own skills, because she trusts you a lot, but seeing as she's never been a weapon before, it would be good to have a back-up strategy"

"Alright, so how does this work?"

"Seeing as you have no miester blood or powers, I think that we'll need a little… assistance for this lesson"

"What kind of assistance?"

Soul's question was ignored as the door opened, "Stein, I swear, if I get one more prank phone call at 3 A.M., I really _will_ kill you"

Stein's eyes widened a bit, "Then I'll stop, now Soul, this is… I forget, what's your official title again?"

The average-looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes didn't bat an eyelash as he answered, "Soul-Crushing Executioner, Silent Assassin, and Death's Shadow"

Soul stared at him closely, the boy didn't look like much, especially not in the blue jeans and shirt that read 'Angel of Death, or Demon of Life?'. Soul looked at his eyes closely, "Hey, you've got something in your eye, I think it's dirt"

The boy still refused to blink, "Good eyes, but no, that isn't dirt, and it really doesn't matter what it is, so shall we begin?"

"Begin what?"

Stein smiled, "He's a specialist at drawing out a soul's wavelengths, so if you go a few rounds with him, I'm sure he'll get something out of you"

Soul looked at the boy again, "But, I'm a weapon, it wouldn't be fair"

The boy laughed, "That's a good one, for a second there, you had me going. Not to downgrade him, but Stein here wouldn't challenge me to a fight unless his life depended on it, isn't that right?"

Stein nearly bit his cigarette off, "I'll admit that you would probably win, Dotew, but there's always a chance…"

Dotew scoffed, "Whatever you say, Stein. So, before we start, I need to know who I'm fighting against. Soul, was it? Why do you want to be a miester?"

"Because Maka's my partner, and she wants to be a weapon"

"How do you feel about being a miester?"

"It's cool, I guess"

"Listen, Soul, it may not seem like it, but I can do a little more than just hit real hard. Be honest, how do you feel about being a miester, don't hold back"

Soul looked at Dotew, he'd never been caught lying when he was being smooth about it, "Like I said, it's cool"

Dotew shook his head, "Dude, I'm trying to help you out here, stop being so passive, be aggressive! How. Do. You. Feel. About. Being. A. Miester?"

Soul started to lose his cool, "It sucks, is that good enough for you?"

"Better, but that isn't all of it. Why does it suck?"

"Because I'm a weapon, and that's what I should act like"

"… I see, you're afraid of letting Maka down"

"Where the Hell did that come from?!"

"Your wavelengths just told me. They can't lie, they're how you think, what you want. But I think I've heard enough…", Dotew put on a black blindfold, "… shall we begin?"

Stein shivered a little as he heard the blindfold tighten, "I can't believe you still have that thing…"

"Why wouldn't I? You know damn well this thing means a lot to me"

"Still, to carry it ten years…"

Soul looked at the blindfold, it looked new, and based on his looks, Dotew was about his age. Regardless, Dotew finished tying it and rubbed his hands together, "I'll let you have the first attack, since this is your training"

Soul had to fight his instinct to transform, even partially, and charged Dotew, sending a fast punch straight into his face. Somehow, Dotew stood completely still during the blow, and Soul found that his face was much harder than he thought, "Ow! Dammit, what the hell, are you made of bricks?!"

Dotew laughed, "Sorry, I thought you'd punch harder"

Stein sighed, "Dotew… nobody could hit your face hard enough to hurt it, even if they stabbed it, repeatedly…"

Soul held his now bleeding fist in his hand, "What are you?"

Dotew seemed a little saddened by the question, "That's irrelevant, come on, hit me again"

Soul sighed and tried to hit him again, wondering all the while if Maka was doing just as badly as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka panted, who knew that target practice was so hard? She hadn't missed yet, but if she had to do this everyday, she'd start making Soul clean up the house more often, just because she'd be too tired to do it herself. Then again, target practice was supposed to be self-set, the only reason she had it so hard was because she agreed to let the other students help her set them up, and all of them were determined to make her look slightly less impressive. At least she was done, so that she could rest on the grass for a few seconds.

Maka opened a book and started reading, she had just found a new series she enjoyed, so she was grateful to get some time to read it. Since she went last for transforming, she got to go first at target practice, and therefor, the right to read without being disturbed. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Soul was doing…

* * *

As he crashed through the fourth desk, Soul decided that he'd had enough for one day, "Ugh… no more…"

Dotew frowned, "Come on, you got this! If you're gonna get anywhere, you have to be aggressive! Show me what you got!"

Soul groan, that was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that was being thrown through desks every time he charged for an attack, "Just how tough are you?"

Dotew smiled, "Ask Stein, he'd know"

Soul looked to Stein, who had been smiling up until that point, "This lesson is designed to make you attack with everything you've got, if there was anyone else I knew that could withstand any unforeseen power you might unleash, I would've called them"

"Stein, you're too kind, really, to think you would ask for my help"

Stein's face twitched, "I didn't, Lord Death insisted you help out"

"You don't have to be so mean about it… so anyway, Soul, give it one more go before you take a break"

Soul stood up, "Fine", agressive… how was he supposed to think like that? Now he understood why Maka didn't use her wavelengths, she would probably think of her dad to get aggressive, and minimalizing those thoughts was something she wanted more than power.

Dotew saw how much Soul was struggling to think angry thoughts, "What's the deal with the scar?"

Soul snapped out of his trance, "How did you…?

"It's a pretty big scar, but that doesn't bother you. It's not the size of the scar… is it the fact you got it in the first place? I'm getting something out of that scar… black blood. I see, you must've gotten it when you fought against Crona. Ah, I see, he was too tough for you, he made you feel weak, that's why you hate it so much. Like right now, I'm making you look pathetic… so, what are you going to do about it?"

Soul felt his blood boil, if there was one thing he couldn't stand to be called, it was weak, he shot forward, his feet faster than his mouth, and he slammed his fist into Dotew's chest, shouting in anger as his body shook with power. "This is my wavelength", Soul thought to himself, it was dark, yet beautiful at the same time.

Once the blow connected, Dotew wasn't hurt by it, but his body had been pushed back six inches. Dotew looked at his feet, "Not a bad hit, you got further than most people do"

Soul looked up, completely out of breath, "Further?"

Stein squinted, "The distance you can move Dotew with a single blow is a very good indicator of how strong your wavelengths are. The furthest he's ever gone is a foot"

Soul looked at Dotew again, "A foot…? Who did that?"

Dotew smiled as he removed his blindfold, "Lord Death, naturally"

Soul took that in… then it clicked, "What?!"

Dotew waved, "I think that's enough for today", he turned to walk out the door, but slammed his head against the doorway, "Ow… why are these classrooms so oddly built?!"

Stein looked to Soul, "He's blind, and since the school is filled with noisy wavelengths, his echolocation gets thrown off sometime"

Dotew held his nose, "Ow… that really hurt…"

Soul got up and dusted himself off, "That's my line. I better go check on Maka, she's probably waiting for me outside"

Right before he was able to get out of the doorway, he bumped into Bryce, who seemed happy to see him, "Thank goodness! Soul, I got lost! How do you get anywhere around here?!"

Soul tried to pry Bryce off of him, but to no avail, "Why didn't you just ask for directions…?"

"I did! But everyone ran away from me before I could ask…"

Soul sighed, "Fine, I'll take you to the front of the school, you can get home from there, right?"

"Yes! Thank you! Who's that?"

Dotew waved at Bryce, "Hi, there, my name is Dotew. You're Bryce, right?"

Bryce's expression changed as he walked over to Dotew, and whispered something in his ear. Soul couldn't hear what Bryce said, but he could tell from Dotew's face, that it was seriously powerful stuff. Dotew just stared forward, as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and Bryce stepped back, "I think we both know that you couldn't. So, good luck with that"

Dotew's soul expanded so violently that Soul could feel it, every bit of pain and fury that could be seen on his face could be felt in the air, "I'll kill you…", his left eye turned red, with a small amount of blood falling from it like tears, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Maka closed her book, how long did Soul plan on staying after school? She had been waiting by the front of the school for him for at least an hour now. Maka was aboutwalk go look for him when he rushed past her, running at full speed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him, "Come on, we gotta run!"

Maka looked back to find Stein following them on his chair, then she saw it; two huge souls, about to clash. She looked back to Soul, "Hey, what's going-"

She was cut off as a massive explosion that took out a large portion of the left side of the academy. All three of them stopped and turned to see Bryce and Dotew, floating in the air. Bryce looked calm, while Dotew was foaming at the mouth and looked ready to tear Bryce's head off. Dotew shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Maka looked again, "Is that Bryce? Who's the other guy?"

Soul shouted, "Hey! Dotew, calm down, he doesn't know what he's saying!"

Dotew ignored them as he tried to slash at Bryce, who evaded the first slash by a single inch. Dotew lifted his hand for another attack, but before he could move it down, he felt a hand grab his arm. The grip was too tight for him to get out of, so he turned around and started banging his free hand against his opposer, "Let me go! I have to do this!"

No matter how hard he struggled, Dotew couldn't get free, so he looked up, to see who was holding him. The cartoonish voice came as a shock, "Down, Dotew, you know you aren't supposed to do this"

"Master Lord Death, please! Listen to his wavelengths! They're-"

"Fake"

"F-Fake?"

The reaper smiled and nodded, "Bryce's wavelengths change to scare people he doesn't know. It's okay, he isn't who you think he is"

Dotew's eye changed back to its normal color, and he fell to what was left of the floor, "I'm… sorry I lost my temper, master…"

Lord Death patted him on the head with his large, foam-like hands, "There, there, Dotew, it isn't your fault, you were scared, you didn't know what to do. I never thought you'd meet Bryce here… I suppose I should have prepared for it. I'm just glad nobody was hurt", he began scratching Dotew behind his ears.

Soul gazed at his ears, "Are those dog ears?"

Dotew turned to see Soul, along with Maka and Stein, who had all come to see just what was going on. Dotew put his hands over his ears, "No! I don't have dog ears! And I don't keep them hidden except for when Lord Death pets me!"

Maka smiled nervously, "Of course not…"

Dotew ran past them, while Lord Death just sighed, "What am I going to do with him?"

Stein rolled forward, "If I may be so bold, why is Dotew the bearer of dog ears?"

"Dotew is very special, he comes from a rare breed of werewolves, although he's normally very kind, as you can see, whenever he is provoked, he can be a bit violent. Though I'm very curious, Bryce, what did you say to him?"

Bryce shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember, but I didn't say much"

"Oh, well, he'll be alright, he just needs some time to cool down. That reminds me, Soul, how was your training today? Did you make any progress?"

Soul shrugged, "I used my wavelengths once, but that was it"

"That's some good progress for a first day, and what about you, Maka? How is your training coming along?"

Maka scratched her head, "Well… I turned into my weapon form, but after that… Ms. Marie picked me up and I changed into a different weapon"

"Really? Was it intentional?"

"No"

"Hm… would you mind trying it with Soul? I'm curious to see what happens"

"Alright, Soul, you better catch me"

Soul sighed, "I will"

Maka flashed as she became her weapon form, Soul was taken aback by it that he nearly dropped her. But even after he caught her, she remained a scythe, "Huh? I don't get it, when Ms. Marie held me, I turned into a hammer…"

Stein looked at her closely, "A hammer? Maka, could you turn back before she held you?"

"No… why?"

"My, my, my… Maka, I believe you're what's called a 'shapeless scythe'. There's only ever been a few, ever. It's a special kind of weapon, which takes the form its wielder wishes it to be, and can be used by anyone. Until today, I'd never seen one with my own eyes"

"Why couldn't I change back?"

"The weapon blood is relying totally on a partners will, no partner, no weapon, no control. That would also explain why you can produce blades infinitely from any part of your body"

Lord Death smiled, "It looks like you'll do well as a weapon, Maka. And as long as you keep working hard, Soul, you should be a good miester"

Soul was admiring Maka's weapon form, "Wow, not bad, Maka"

Maka was smiling, "Of course it's not bad, it's me"

Soul would never admit it, but he was a _little _jealous of Maka's perfect blade, "I was afraid you'd freak out and screw up, but you actually did a good job"

Maka felt a chop coming on, but decided against it, "Okay, now put me down"

"Why? We haven't done anything, I wanna see what you can do"

"Soul, I'm tired, let go of me so I can change back"

"Fine", Soul placed her on the ground and she changed back into her human form, "So how was target practice?"

"I didn't miss a single target"

"Which course did you use?"

"The other kids made my course, after I finished the others"

"For reals? Huh, I thought they'd put you on that course for sure"

"What course?

Lord Death scratched his head, "Oh, that's right, Marie didn't know about the advanced course"

"Advanced course?"

"Yes, it's a course for weapons that have perfected their skills on other courses and wish to get even better. Soul here has gone through the course many times, although he's only ever gotten perfect accuracy once"

"Really? I should be able to do it, no problem, then"

Soul scoffed, "Yeah, right, good luck with that"

Lord Death looked to Soul, "That reminds me, how far did you push Dotew?"

"Four inches"

"Four inches? That isn't bad, Soul. For your first wavelength use, that's actually very good"

Stein rolled forward, "I hate to interrupt, but where'd Dotew go?"

"Probably somewhere he can be alone. When he gets like this, he just needs to spend some time alone and calm down"

* * *

Dotew sighed, he normally felt better when he had his blindfold on, but right now, he felt horrible. Not only did he destroy a classroom, he'd also gone and revealed his ears to strangers, which he swore to his master he'd only do around him. And what that Bryce kid said… there were limits to what a black piece of fabric could do.

He sighed, "Why are you staring at me?", he hadn't seen anyone, but he could hear someone breathing in his direction from a table over, "It's creepy, please stop. Judging from his echolocation, she was walking towards him, about his height, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"I just thought you looked sad", her voice sounded kind enough, "Is something wrong?"

Dotew let that question sit, "… Have you ever hurt someone close to you?"

The girl sat down, "Yeah, I have"

"Did they forgive you?"

"Yes"

"I… screwed up pretty bad a long time ago… never mind, you don't have to listen to me. I'm sorry I brought it up"

The girl smiled, "That's okay, if you're in pain, you need to get it out. I'm Tsubaki, and you are?"

"Dotew… you're very kind, Tsubaki"

"Don't mention it, now, tell me about this person you hurt"

"I was just a little kid… and my friend… started turning into a bad person. I wanted to help him, but in the end, he forgot about me and we… became enemies. After that, he died, and I keep wondering if I did the right thing… or if there was something else I could've done"

"Dotew, when your friend died, it was because of choithey're made, not you. It's not your fault that he died, you did your best to protect him, and I'm sure that if your friend could've seen that, he wouldn't have done what he did"

Dotew tried to fight back tears, but it was useless, the saltwater stained his blindfold and bled through to the table, "You sound… just like her…"

Tsubaki held her hand up, "Are you okay? There's blood coming from your eye"

"Tsubaki… I know this sounds weird, but could you… pet my head?"

"What?"

"It's… calming, helps me stop crying"

"Alright", she walked over and scratched his head.

"Tsubaki, do you believe in forgiveness?"

"Yes"

"A very dear friend of mine told me that he forgave me for what I'd done, but… Lord Death is so hard to read… I can't believe him, even though I know what he's like. If… if I asked you to forgive me for something, could you forgive me?"

Tsubaki knew that Lord Death wasn't manipulative, "Sure thing, Dotew"

Dotew broke down in tears, "I killed them… my family… my friends… everyone I knew before I met Lord Death… they all… turned on me… and I had to kill them… Lord Death told me that I didn't do anything wrong… but… why does it hurt so badly, then…?"

Tsubaki turned him around and took his blindfold off, looking directly into his eyes, "It's because you loved those people and they loved you. I know what it's like to take the life of someone you love, that pain never goes away, not until you realize that there was no other option, and that you did the right thing"

Dotew felt his tears stop, "I… did the right… thing…"

Tsubaki nodded, "If Lord Death says you did the right thing, I believe in you"

Dotew's ear's perked up, then he immediately put his hands over them, "No! No! You're not supposed to see that! Don't look!"

Tsubaki scratched behind his fluffy ears, "Why not? They're so cute!"

Dotew was defenseless now, he was totally at her mercy as she scratched his ears, "Rrrrrruf! Ruf, ruf!", a dog-tail sprouted from the back of his pants as he stomped his foot on the ground and panted.

Tsubaki kept scratching him, "Oh, you're so cute! You're like a dog!"

Dotew kept panting, "Please… don't stop…", he rolled over, "Rub my tummy!" he begged with his hands held up like paws, not to mention his huge puppy-dog eyes.

Tsubaki was too kind to refuse him, so she scratched his belly, "Aw! You're adorable!"

"Hey, Tsubaki! I can't find that book you asked for!", with a leap and a bound, Blackstar landed next to the table she'd been sitting at, "Is that a dog?"

Dotew continued to growl happily as Tsubaki kept scratching him, "His name's Dotew, I think he's Lord Death's"

"Lord Death has a dog?"

"I'm… rrrrgh… a dog… rrrrrgh", Dotew was loud enough to be heard, but too soft to be taken seriously.

"Dude, you're letting a girl you don't know scratch your belly in the middle of a library. Either you're extremely weird or you're a dog"

Tsubaki scratched him harder as his leg began twitching in the air, "Do you think we should take him back to Lord Death?"

Dotew sat up and covered his ears, "Oh, no! He saw my ears too! What am I gonna do?! Master Lord Death isn't gonna be happy this! Where am I gonna go?!"

Tsubaki tried to calm him down, "Why don't you just stay at a freind's house for a while? I'm sure it'll blow over"

"I don't have any friends! I only have Master Lord Death, and I don't stay at his house, he checks on me every morning at the house he gave me to live in! I don't know anywhere else I can go…", Dotew looked like he was ready to cry.

Tsubaki held her hands up, "Don't cry, you can stay at my house tonight!"

Dotew rubbed his head against her knees, "Thank you, Tsubaki! You're the best! Master! Master Tsubaki!"

Blackstar looked at him, "Hey, if you should be calling anybody 'master', it should be me, I'm gonna surpass god!"

Dotew stuck his tongue out at him, "No, you aren't my master! You couldn't be my master if you tried! Only people who can beat me or people I pick can be my master!"

Blackstar held up his fist, "Alright, you mutt, that's it, get ready to taste Blackstar's special assassin skills!"

Dotew stood up, his face drawn into a confident grin, "Assassin, you? You're too loud and headstrong, if you want to see a _real _assassin, I dare you to try me"

Blackstar got really mad and started to charge him, "Why you!", as Blackstar swung, his fist ran straight through him, revealing that it was just an illusion, "What the?!"

Blackstar was silenced as Dotew placed him in an unbreakable chokehold, "Too slow and too little, if you're striking once, make it fatal, or your opponent wilmanage a chance to strike back"

Tsubaki stood up, "Let him go"

Dotew did in an instant, his ears perking up, "Yes, Master Tsubaki!"

Blackstar shot up and tried to swing again, his fist connecting, "Take this!" Blackstar used his wavelength to strengthen his attack, moving him back five inches.

Dotew looked at his feet, "Five inches, that's not too bad, but it could be better. Okay, Blackstar, you aren't weak, I'll give you that, but you can't be my master, especially since Master Tsubaki is my master"

"Well, Tsubaki's my weapon, and since she's my partner, that makes me you're master!"

"Nope, it doesn't work like that. I have three and only three masters, and until I gain a new one or lose an old one, that's the way it will be until I die. As a Shiragi werewolf, this is my life rule, and I will always obey my master"

Tsubaki scratched his head, "That's a little much, don't you think?"

Dotew shook his head, "No, if a Shiragi werewolf were to disobey their master, their body would force itself to perform the order. If you say 'Climb Mt. Everest', then I will, if you told me 'Don't talk', my vocal cords wouldn't work. But that's okay, because I trust you, Master Tsubaki, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me"

Blackstar kept punching Dotew's arm, to little avail, "Damn it, why are you so hard to punch! What are you made of?!"

Dotew smiled proudly, "Shiragi werewolves are very strong, that's why we normally chose our masters. Master Lord Death let me choose him, but if he wanted to, he could've forced me to accept him as my master, that's one of the reasons I chose him"

Tsubaki picked her book up off the table, "Wellif the library's gonna close soon, so we should probably get going"

Blackstar looked at the book he sat down on the table, "I have no idea where this goes…"

Dotew picked it up, "This is one of the advanced manuals for shadow-shifting techniques, I can put it up. Are there any other books you guys have?"

Tsubaki looked at the empty table, "There were… where did they go?"

Dotew smiled, "I already put them up, I figured you didn't need them anymore, since you read them all"

Blackstar looked to see that all of the books had, indeed, vanished to their original places, "How did you do that?!"

"Master Lord Death spends a lot of time here, so sometimes, I come down here to research assassin techniques, sadly, I've already memorized every book from the top to the bottom of this library…"

"What?! How'd you get access to the higher floors?! I thought only the top weapons and meisters in the world could get those books!"

"Well, I got into a fight with this Spirit guy about wether I counted as 'family', since Master Lord Death is my master, but once he lost the fight, the librarian said it was okay"

"You beat Spirit?!"

"Spirit's a nice guy, but he gets mad when I don't agree with him. He talks a lot about his daughter, but from what I know, she doesn't like him very much. I mean, she loves him, and if he would sincerely apologize for cheating and stop hanging out in bars, she'd like him better, but right now, she is still mad at him"

"What number am I thinking of?"

"One, your favorite number"

"How-"

"I can hear your soul's wavelengths, and they told me that you really like the number one"

"Don't listen to my brain!"

"I can't listen to your thoughts, just your wavelengths, it's totally different"

"Is there anything you can't do?!"

"I can't take a bath by myself, because the bubbles make me scared. I can't see anything, because I'm blind. I can't play a guitar with seven necks, my limit is six. I can't dig where people can see, because if someone can see it, I'm probably hitting them with dirt. Oh, and I can't let strangers see my ears, because Master Lord Death asked me not to"

Tsubaki tilted her head, "Then who takes baths with you?"

Blackstar was curious now, "Yeah, it can't be Lord Death"

Dotew smiled, "Her name is Ms. Blair, she's very nice, even though she's a cat. She hates water too, so it makes her nervous and she sweats, so that helps"

"How does sweating help?"

"It makes her smell stronger, and that distracts me from the water. Plus, she licks my ears, so I don't have to worry about getting water in them"

Blackstar scratched his head, "But doesn't she work at that place where Spirit hangs out?"

"She does, but she always smells like herself when she helps me take a bath"

Tsubaki waved her hands in the air, "Okay, that's enough! Let's go home!"

Dotew got down on his hands and knees, "Okay, Master Tsubaki, hop on!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna carry you home! It's something I'm supposed to do, since you just became my master today"

"You don't have to do that…"

Dotew used his big ol' puppy eyes and whimpered, "But, I'm supposed to…"

Tsubaki sighed, "Fine"

Dotew smiled as she grabbed onto his shoulders, "Okay, where's your home?"

Tsubaki sighed again, it was going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki laid down on her bed, exhausted, in the space of an hour, Dotew had gotten lost twice and smelled her entire living room. Now that he was sleeping in the living room, she could finally get some much-needed rest. Or, at least, that's what she thought, until she heard an unholy scream come from her living room. She jumped up and checked to find that Dotew was shivering and holding himself, like a traumatized child. She went over to put her hand on his shoulder, but he retracted, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull away"

He remained still as she patted his head, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I had a nightmare… I…"

"Can you tell me about this nightmare?"

"If a Shiragi werewolf tastes blood, they go into a violent rage that doesn't stop until they're… put down. That's why their masters need to be stronger than them, so the masters can… do what they have to do if the time comes. My family had blood put in their mouths when they were sleeping, that's why I…"

"That's horrible, I'm sorry you had to relive that"

"That wasn't my nightmare, I never saw my parent's faces and since my echolocation wasn't sharp enough to make out faces back then, I can't dream about seeing them die. No, what I saw was… much scarier"

"What was it?"

Dotew looked away from her, "You… Master Tsubaki… I… dreamed that I bit you. It was horrible… I could see everything so clearly… I've never been so scared in my life"

Taubaki pulled him in and hugged him, "You wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't"

Dotew let a tear fall, "Master Tsubaki… thank you"

"Anytime"

"Um… can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What?"

"Whenever I get nightmares, I sleep by my master's bed, and they go away"

"Oh, okay"

"I'm sorry I woke you up…"

"That's fine, you didn't mean to"

"I know, but I got lost, too… I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Dotew, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay!", and with that, Dotew went to sleep next to Tsubaki's bed, and Tsubaki collapsed in peace.

* * *

When Tsubaki opened her eyes, she found that swashed her arms around Dotew, who was laying down in front of her, facing her with his eyes closed. Being the calm person she was, Tsubaki went to get out of bed in her pajamas, when all of the sudden she felt something grab her foot. She turned to see that it was Dotew, who, while still sleeping, was pulling her foot towards him.

Her growled a little, "No… come back here, you tasty bone…"

Tsubaki wasn't sure what to do, but all of her calmness went away when he felt his tongue between her toes, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dotew, still unconscious, didn't stop there, he made his way up to the back of her knee before she pulled away from him, "So salty… want more…"

Tsubaki was about to make a run for it when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Dotew! What are you doing?!"

Dotew was still out cold, so he couldn't hear her start screaming as his long tongue slid up her stomach, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

Tsubaki slapped him, "Stop that!"

Dotew's tongue shot back into his mouth as his eyes opened. He looked up and realized what he'd been doing, "Master Tsubaki, I'm so sorry!", he got on his knees, "I didn't mean it, I swear, it was an accident! Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, not unless you tell me to, I promise!"

Tsubaki took a deep breath in, "I need to get ready for school, can you wait in the living room while I do that?"

Dotew nodded and went into the living room, "Yes, ma'am!", he shut the door and sat patiently. What was wrong with him?! Well, in his defense, Tsubaki was very beautiful, not that he was thinking about that when he'd done it. He wondered if she was mad at him, so he began cooking breakfast in the little kitchen she had. He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and chopped some fresh fruit he found in the refrigerator.

When Tsubaki came out of her room, she was dressed for school and had her hair up in a ponytail, "Dotew, I'm not mad at you for that, but please, warn me if you know you'll do something like that…", her voice trailed off as she looked at the table, "You made breakfast?"

Dotew nodded, "Yep! I figured that you would want some, so I made some for you"

"Thank you"

"No problem! I learned to cook when I was little, so I've had a lot of practice"

"Who taught you?"

"My… first master"

Tsubaki tried a bite, "Well, he did a good job"

"Yeah, so, who's class do you have first?"

"It's supposed to be a new teacher"

"Oh, that's right, for the witches, right?"

"Yes, they want a teacher that will make them feel a little more at ease, so they didn't tell anyone who it is"

"I'm sure it'll be someone who's very smart"

"That reminds me, you said you memorized the entire library, do you go to school?"

"Dogs don't go to school, besides, I'm really bad at math… I can only count to seventy five, I don't know why, but I can't count higher…"

"So, are you going to look for Lord Death today?"

"I can't find my way around the city… can I go to school with you?"

"What if someone sees your ears?"

"Here!", Dotew fixed his hair and tucked his ears out of sight, "Ta-da!"

"Wow, I can't see them!"

"Master Lord Death helped me learn how to keep them down, so I could go on assignments without blowing my cover"

"What kind of assignments?"

"Hunting down special Kishin"

"Special how?"

Dotew paused, "… Just, special. We should get going, or we'll be late"

Tsubaki took the last bite of her breakfast and got up, "Am I forgetting something…?"

Dotew sniffed the air, "You left your panties on the bathroom floor"

Tsubaki's face turned red, "How do you know what my panties smell like?!"

"I have a really strong nose, I could find your panties from a mile away"

"That's not something to brag about…"

"But I'm really proud of my nose, I could pick your panties out of a big pile of panties, even if you hadn't worn them for days!"

Tsubaki prayed that nobody could hear him, "Please stop saying things like that…"

* * *

Tsubaki tried to ignore people's stares as she sat down, even Blackstar was looking directly towards her, as Dotew sat down right behind her without saying a word. It had been like this ever since Dotew waved at Stein and Stein ran off, the number of rumors about the two of them had skyrocketed. Tsunami was just grateful nobody had talked to Dotew, and that Dotew hadn't said anything yet.

Soul broke that gratefulness as he leaned over, "Hey, Dotew, why are you in my class? I don't train with you until later"

Dotew smiled, "Master Tsubaki's in this class, and I wanted to come with her"

Tsubaki felt the rumors swirl as the conversation caried on, "Master?"

"Yeah, Master Tsubaki is my master, I would anything for her"

"How did she become your master?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that, only my master is allowed to tell other people about how she became my master"

"Tsubaki?"

She was trying hard to ignore them, but she looked to Soul, "Yes?"

"You do know that he belongs to Lord Death, right?"

"Yeah"

Dotew interrupted, "Master Lord Death is my master too, but Master Tsubaki is my master also"

Soul tilted his head, "How does that work?"

"It works fine, I should have more than one master, anyway. That way, if one of my masters gets tired, I can go to the other one"

Soul knew what he meant by that, but seeing as the rest of the class didn't, Soul understood why Tsubaki was trying hard not to snap, "Hey, Tsubaki, do you want me to go with you to see Lord Death?"

Tsunaki couldn't answer, even though she knew what her answer would be. The classroom's attention shifted from Dotew's mouth to the doors as they flung open, revealing a woman in a purple suit with a tail and cat ears, "Okay, class, my name is Ms. Blair, and I'll be your teacher today!"

Dotew jumped from his seat and landed right next to Blair, "Ms. Blair! I missed you so much yesterday!"

He didn't hesitate as he began licking her face, and she let him, "Hey, Dotew! Down, boy! I missed you, too!"

Dotew stopped licking her for a moment, " Ms. Blair, you're all sweaty! How are you supposed to teach like that?", with that, he continued to lick her neck.

Blair tried to stop him, "Dotew! No! Stop! Heel!"

Tsubaki stood up, "Dotew! Cut that out!"

Dotew stopped and turned around, his head hung low, "I'm sorry, Master Tsubaki… I didn't mean to make you mad…"

The class grew silent again as the other door opened, letting a very cartoon-like reaper into the classroom, "There you are, Dotew, I was starting to get worried about you"

Dotew hugged the reaper tightly, "Master Lord Death, I'm so sorry I let strangers see my ears! I was afraid you'd abandon me, so I stayed with Master Tsubaki last night, but I kept her up last night, and I fale really bad about it!"

Lord Death smiled as he petted Dotew's head, "Tsubaki? If you could come speak with me in the hallway, I would like to speak with you for a moment, the rest of you, carry on with class, and pay attention to what Ms. Blair says!"

Tsubaki walked into the hallway, finding that it was empty of people, aside from herself, Dotew and Lord Death, "So, what's this about, Lord Death?"

The reaper smiled, "It seems that Dotew here has taking quite a liking to you"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"Listen, I know this is sudden, but if it isn't too much trouble, could I ask that you take Dotew for me?"

Dotew frowned and whimpered, "Master Lord Death, are you leaving me?"

"No, no, it's just that it would be better if you lived with someone who will be able to see you every day, and someone you can play with. I try my best, but it would be better if you lived with more people your own age"

Tsubaki tried to wrap her mind around it, "You want him to live with me?"

"I know that he can be quite a handful, but he's really a good person, he's just a bit excitable. I can't tell you how many times he's tried to chew on my face in my sleep, but it's also true that he's the only person in the world I can proudly call 'family' that isn't related to me"

"Wait, why can't he live with Kid?"

"Kid doesn't know he exists. Dotew once promised me that he would be the greatest assassin ever, so since then, unless asked to do so, he hasn't been seen by anyone other than myself and Ms. Blair. That's why he has the nickname 'Death's Shadow', I'm almost never without him, but in the same breath, nobody ever sees him"

"So, I'm the only person he knows from the school?"

"The only student, yes, and it would seem that he deems you worthy of being his master, a true honor he's only ever given by choice alone to you"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this"

Dotew looked at her, his eyes very serious, "Master Lord Death, I haven't told her about the…"

"The what?"

"The assignments I do, nearly all of them are dark weapons, the weapons that turned away from the path of good and devour human souls. So, before you make a choice, you have to understand that if you ever stray from the right path, I'll have to kill you, and that goes double for me. If I ever lose myself to my instincts, you and Master Lord Death are responsible for… putting me down. If you don't want to, I won't hold it against you"

Tsubaki laughed, "You're a terrible liar, aren't you? You'd be upset if I rejected you"

Dotew nodded, "You're right, if you did, I'd go cry again. My heart would hurt like crazy, and I wouldn't be able to get you off of my mind, because I'd never be able to convince myself that someone as kind as you just turned me away because of any other reason than my own crazy made-up reason for hating myself"

Tsubaki smiled at him, "That's okay, I'll be your master"

Dotew gave her a bow of thanks, "Thank you, Master Tsubaki! I'll do my best to be the best dog ever!"

Lord Death smiled, "Well, then Tsubaki, I wish you the best of luck in taking care of Dotew. But Dotew, don't forget, you can go back to my house any time you like, even if I'm not there"

Dotew gave him a solute, "Yes, sir! Master Lord Death, sir! I'll visit, and Ms. Blair can help me get there! Wait, Mawter Lord Death, where does Ms. Blair live?"

"She lives with Soul and Maka, actually"

"Okay, I'll visit them, too"

"That reminds me, Dotew, since you'll be at the school more often, it would be good for you to introduce yourself at the next school dance"

"The one next month?"

"Actually, it's been moved up to next week"

Dotew's eyes got wide, "No, not then! I can't go! I'll just introduce myself some other time!"

"Nonsense, there isn't really another event that everybody comes to at the school, so it's the perfect time to introduce yourself"

Dotew sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Nonsense, you'll finally be able to get your mind off of the date and have a good time"

"Alright, Master Lord Death"

"Good, now that that's all settled, the two of you should return to class, in the meantime, try to keep your ears hidden, and be on your best behavior, Dotew"

"I will, Master Lord Death!"

"Good luck to you Taubaki, I do hope that he isn't too big a burden"

She waved it off, "Compared to Blackstar, he's nothing"

"Well, have a good day at school then, bye!", with a peace sign and a turn, Lord Death walked away.

Tsubaki and Dotew returned to the classroom, where Blair had already started teaching a lesson, "And as you can see, class, incantations are one of the focal points of magic"

Dotew raised his hand, "Actually, there's a lot of magic that doesn't use incantations at all"

"That's true, but incantations are a good place to start, and can be used for all sorts of spells. Actually, since you know more about magic that doesn't use incantations than I do, would you like to give the class a demonstration?"

Dotew smiled, "Sure!", after a quick step into the hallway, he returned with a wooden guitar, "There's a special kind of magic, it's called 'instrumental magic'it which is done by using an object to channel your magic to fit with whatever your using. Here"

Dotew began playing the guitar lightly, slowly getting a little more advanced as he carried on a light-hearted song. Through the entire room, nobody said anything, they just swayed with the tune, being entranced by its charm. Even the air seemed a little lighter as Dotew continued to bend the sound out of the strings.

When he finished, there was a little bit of sadness among the students, but over all, they had all enjoyed the tune, "That was meant to be a feel-good spell for the guitar, if anybody here was sick or tired, or maybe they had a rash, or something like that, you'll find that you've been cured or at least the condition has improved. Are there any questions?"

A student raised his hand, "Can people that don't do magic normally do instrumental magic?"

"Depending on the instrument, yes. Actually, there are a few incantation spells that can be learned, but the chances of them working without some other form of magic to back them up, like, say, a charm or something like that, are slim to none"

A girl raised her hand, "What's the most powerful spell that you know?"

"The most powerful? I can't say, but I do know a couple songs that can induce special feelings, like anger, terror, happiness, love, the works. I've written quite a few spells for the guitar, but I don't know any that are real spells"

Another boy raised his hand, "Where did you learn how to play the guitar?"

"I taught myself"

"Could we hear you play something else?"

Dotew held his hands up, "Sorry, this isn't my class to teach, Ms. Blair?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "There's only a few minutes left, I don't see why not"

"Um… okay, then. Master Tsubaki, what do you think I should play?"

Tsubaki shrugged in her seat, "I don't know, another feel-good song?"

"I know! I found this song a while ago, it was on a beat-up piece of paper, but it's a really good song, it's called _**Give a Little**_ _**Bit **_by some guy called _**Supertramp**_**_._**"

Blair clapped her hands, "Oh, I love this song!"

"Alright, before I can start, is there anybody here that feels a little sad? Or like they need a little love? If so, then this song is for you", as he started to play, he didn't even realized he had almost every girl in the room's heart in his hand. When he reach the line 'I'll give a little bit of my love to you', half of the girls fainted, the other half were clawing each other's eyes out, trying to decide who he was talking to.

Once the song ended, the entire class gave him a standing ovation, even Soul was impressed by his skills. Blair clapped, "I think you've done a good job of lifting everyone's spirits, so let's end class with that"

The students sighed and groaned, "Aw… I wanted to hear him play more…", with things like that running through the crowd, Dotew knew he wouldn't be able to leave it there.

So he smiled and held his hand up, "Hey, if you guys want to play, there's a café just a few blocks from the school. It's got this coffee that makes people smile, but the sign says 'do the rumba', anyway, if you ever want to listen to some music or just have a nice cup of coffee, it's called Uncle Bob's, and I really like it there"

Many of the girls started scribbling the name down violently as the bell rang. Tsubaki waited for everyone else to leave, because she knew if all those girls saw her with him clinging to her like that, she knew she might be in hot water. When they had all left, Dotew picked up her books,"Hey, Master Tsubaki! Did you like my spells?"

Tsubaki smiled, "I liked them, but did you just charm those girls into falling in love with you?"

"Huh? No, that spell's purely a feel-good one, why, did my magic hurt them?"

"No, no, I was just wondering. If it's okay, could I just go to class by myself?"

"Yeah, Master Lord Death said I'm really loud, and that could mess you up when you're studying, so I'll just go hang out in the library until school's over, okay?"

"You don't have to stay in there all day…"

"I'll help Ms. Blair with her classes, and hang out in the library when she doesn't have class. But what should I do for lunch?"

"You could eat lunch with me"

"No, if I did, I'd make a mess, and then it'd be embarrassing for Master Tsubaki, so I'll just leave you some lunch in the cafeteria, I'll leave a note by it, so don't worry about someone else eating it! Um, are you allergic to anything? Or is there anything you don't like to eat?"

"No, it's fine, just don't make it too over the top, okay?"

"Okay, Ill keep it simple"

* * *

Tsubaki's eye twitched as she stared at it; all of the tables in the cafeteria had been aligned in a single row, a huge metal, tray covering all of them. She only wished that there wasn't a big 'For Master Tsubaki' written across the side, where everyone could see it. Maka spoke up first, "Hey, Tsubaki, what's under the tray?"

Tsubaki sighed, "I don't know, but it can't be good…", she flipped the tray over, and just as she had suspected. Beautiful, candle-lit meals on perfectly set tables, each dish even better-looking than the last, and all of them almost too beautiful to eat, "I was afraid of this…"

Blackstar marveled at the food, "Whoa! Tsubaki, can I have some?"

Tsubaki turned around, "Alright, anybody that wants to have a seat and eat is welcome to go ahead!"

After everyone got situated and sat down, Maka looked at Tubaki from across the table, "What's wrong, Tsubaki? You seem down"

Tsubaki looked down at her curry, "It's nothing"

Soul spoke up, "C'mon, even I noticed it, something's got you down"

"… It's Dotew, I don't know what to do with him"

"Why not just accept it? The guy made you a feast, and according to the school chefs, he didn't use a single one of their supplies or any magic at all"

"Then how'd he make this stuff?"

"They said he used a big fire and some metal pans he cleaned off. The weird part is, they said he was humming something about 'Cooking for his master', and that he was smiling the whole time"

"Why does he keep doing things like this?"

Maka looked to Soul, "Didn't you say that he was a werewolf? Aren't there werewolves that need masters? I remember reading about something like that…"

"Shiragi werewolves, they're supposed to have masters stronger than they are, but they can willingly let someone be their master"

"How'd he pick you?"

"He was crying in the library, and I talked to him for a little bit, then he started calling me master"

Soul smirked, "It's probably because you're a good person, dogs can sense evil"

"But why is he so determined to be so over the top with everything?"

"Well, he's like a puppy, he wants to do his best to make his new owner happy"

"Please don't call me his owner, it feels weird"

At that moment, Spirit burst into the cafeteria, "Is that what I think it is?!", he dashed over and stared at Tsubaki's plate, "It is! Do you know what this is?!"

"Um… no?"

Spirit pointed with his eyes wide open, "This is the single greatest curry on the planet! The last time I saw this with my own eyes, Lord Death was rewarding me for not missing a day of work all year! It was only a bite, but it was the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life! Where did you get this?!"

"Um… a friend made it for me"

Spirit got down on his knees, "You can have everything I own if I can have a bite"

Tsubaki went to hand him a spoonful, but she was stopped by a hand that held hers in place. She looked to find that it was Dotew who was holding her hand, "Please, Master Tsubaki, you eat the first bite, I made this especially for you"

Tsubaki sighed, "Okay, I'll try a bite"

Dotew smiled as she put it in her mouth, "How is it?"

Tsubaki didn't move, she was gripped so hard by the flavor that she couldn't be disturbed by anything around her, she just let it dance across her tongue as she shed a single tear. This wasn't food, this was a piece of edible heaven, that's what she thought as she dropped the spoon onto her plate, "It's… really good…"

Dotew frowned, "Are you sure? If it makes you cry because it's bad, that's okay…"

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, it's just do good that I can't believe it"

Soul grabbed a spoonful, "It can't be that good", he put the spoon in his mouth. Soul began to cry, "So… good…"

The two of them stared off into the distance with tears in their eyes as Maka looked at the plate, "Dotew, how did you make that curry?"

Dotew smiled, "I just thought about Master Tsubaki and tried to make her the best curry I could. I didn't use magic, if that's what you meant"

"Can I try it?"

Dotew nodded, "Sure, there's enough for you to have a bite"

Maka grabbed a bite, "…", for a very long moment, Maka just stared at the wall, "This is… perfect…"

Spirit started begging again, "Please! One bite, I beg of you!"

Dotew shrugged, "Well, only because Master Tsubaki said it was okay"

Spirit smiled, "Yes! Thank you so much!", he took a bite and began to cry, "So delicious… have mercy on my taste buds…", and then he passed out, his face still drawn into a smile.

Kid looked down at Spirit, "Why is a death scythe passed out on the floor of the cafeteria?"

Dotew pointed at the plate, "He tried a bite of my curry"

"Who are you? And did you just poison a death scythe?"

"Not a chance! I made this curry for Master Tsubaki! I would never do that to her food! Ask Master Lord Death, I don't do thinks like that!"

"Why are you referring to my father as your 'master'?"

"Oh, you must be Kid! Master Lord Death said that you might not like me, but that's okay if you don't. I'm Dotew, it's nice to meet you, Master Lord Death's son!"

Kid looked him over, "Aside from two stray hairs and some stains on your cloths, you appear symmetrical, I suppose you aren't too dirty. Dotew, was it? What's so special about this curry that it took out a death scythe?"

"He said it was so good that it made him pass out. There's enough for you to have a bite, if you want one"

Kid contemplated it, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try a bite"

Dotew turned to see Liz staring at a spoonful of the curry, "The best curry in the world, huh?"

Dotew smiled, "Try it!"

Liz tried the bite before crying and then passing out, "So… good…"

Kid looked at the plate again, "This cannot be a natural dish"

Dotew shook his head, "It doesn't grow on trees, I have to make it myself, and I don't make it very often"

Kid shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?", as he bit down on it, he fell over, "What is this…? This taste…? It tastes symmetrical…"

Dotew felt himself begin to sweat as he noticed that most of the people in the cafeteria had fainted from his cooking, "Maybe I did a little too good a job…"

He turned to see Patty, who was going at the curry like it was the only food there, finishing it in no time, "More please!"

Dotew threw his arms out, "Patty!"

Patty threw her arms out and hugged him, "Puppy dog!"

"It's been so long! Did you ever find that giraffe?"

"No, but I got to eat your food again, and it still tastes awesome!"

"Thanks for eating it! I'm really happy you still like it!"

"Hey, do you wanna lick my sister while she's asleep?"

Dotew tried not to answer, but something about Patty drew it out of him, "…Yes"

Patty grabbed a jar of peanut butter out of the school's kitchen and rubbed some on Liz's right cheek, "Okay, Puppy dog, you can go ahead now!"

Dotew tried to hold himself back, "… Patty, why did you put peanut butter on her face?"

Patty giggled, "Cause I know how much you like peanut butter!"

Resistance was pointless, within seconds, Dotew had licked her face clean, leaving a huge amount of drool all over Liz's face. Dotew frowned, "Hey, should we wake them up?"

Patty frowned, "Yeah… I'll wake her up", Patty got right next to Liz's ear, "OH MY GOD, A MONSTER JUST LICKED LIZ'S FACE!"

Liz got up and screamed so loud that it woke up all the students that had fainted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The scream was so loud that for a moment, Dotew couldn't hear anything, the last thing he did before passing out was run straight into a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubaki stared at her book, unable to focus on the letters. The craziness of her day had finally blown over her mind, but she still couldn't look at her book without her mind drifting to Dotew. He had promised that he'd be back home by six, but it was seven thirty, and she hadn't seen him yet. She'd had enough, so she got up to go look for him.

She opened her door to find him standing in it, looking somewhat rugged, with a crooked smile across his face, "Hey, so you gonna let me in, or just stare at me?"

Tsubaki stepped aside, feeling that something was off in his voice, "Um, yeah, come in. So where were you? You said you'd be back by six"

Dotew yawned, "Yeah, uh-huh, sure, so where's my guitar?"

"What guitar?"

"Oh, it's not here, guess I'll just have to settle for a mic. You got a mic?"

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, why do you need a mic?"

"Isn't the school dance in a few minutes?"

"No, it's not until next week"

"That would explain the back of the note… anyway, are there any hot chicks around here? Other than you?"

"Who are you and where is Dotew?"

"Augh… you masters are no fun, you know that? Fine, he's right here", Dotew snapped his fingers and fell to the floor.

Tsubaki propped him up against the wall, "Dotew, are you okay?"

Dotew's eyes fluttered, "Ow… yeah, I'm fine, I just hit my head. Master Tsubaki, are you okay? Was I acting weird?"

"Yeah, you were acting really weird"

"I'm sorry about that, I just had to talk to him"

"Talk to who?"

"My alternate personality, Ares"

"Alternate personality?"

"Next week, on the day of the dance, is the one day of the year when Ares takes control and I can't control him. I told him to behave at the concert, I left him a note, but I think he burned it"

"Why do you have an alternate personality?"

"Because…", Dotew stopped, like he couldn't answer the question, "… I don't know, but he can be really rude sometimes, so if I want him to behave, I have to tell him, otherwise he'll do whatever he wants"

"Wait, if he comes out once a year, why was he here now?"

"I let him take control, so he could read the note"

"I thought you were blind?"

"Ares isn't"

"What?"

"I'm the dominate personality between the two of us, but for some reason, Ares can see, and I can't"

"Why didn't Lord Death try to help you fix this?"

"Master Lord Death doesn't know about it, if he did, he'd try to help me, and Ares can get violent sometimes. So, I hid it from him, so that he wouldn't get hurt"

"So, how often does Ares have control?"

"Not often, just when I let him take control, and, on a special day, once a year"

"The day of the school dance? Why then?"

For a moment, Dotew's eyes fluttered, then his tone became enraged, "Really? Out of everything to ask the kid, you had to pick that, didn't you?!"

"Ares?"

"Yeah, that's me, and now, I have to sit quietly until the kid decides it's okay to come back out… sheesh. You know, I don't get why Dotew picked you, you're weaker than me, you're alright, but there are definitely better-looking girls out there. Is there anything about you that's remarkably great? I liked that Patty chick better, even though she calls me 'puppy dog', at least she knows how to have fun. Seriously, why would he pick you?"

"I… don't know why"

"… Ah, I see it, that's why he picked you"

"What, why?"

Ares tapped the left side of his head, right next to his eye, "This little baby is the ultimate in soul-seeing equipment. There's nothing about you that I can't tell in a glance, even if you try to lie, your soul will react honestly, so don't try to lie to me, or I'll get you good for it"

"Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

Ares bit his lip, "Fine, since your the kid's master, technically, you're my master as well, so I have to obey your commands. In the same way, if you give the kid an order, he can give me the wheel, and since the command was meant for him, I get off scot-free. I'm here right now because he can't talk about… that day"

"The day of the dance?"

"Don't push him anymore on the subject, he already feels threatened enough about it. That's why he can't be out and about right now, he's scared you'll push him into talking about it. Listen up good, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once: Don't push the kid, he might be irritating, but his body is mine, so if you ever try anything, you better run for your life, because I ain't the kid, and I don't show mercy", with a snap of the fingers, he fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

Tsubaki put him up against the couch and wondered, "What could've done that to him? What was so horrible that it broke his mind in half?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as his eyes fluttered open, "Where… am I? Master Tsubaki? Is that you?"

She stroked his hair, "Yeah, it's me"

Dotew sighed, "I'm sorry I was late… I had to show Ares something, and then he started playing with Patty… he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Tsubaki smiled softly, "No, I'm fine. Actually, I got a present for you"

"A present? What is it?"

"Here", she clipped a collar around his neck, "It's a collar with your name and my number on the back, in case you get lost. Do you like it?"

Dotew felt the pendant, "This is proof that you're my master?"

"Yep"

He held the pendant tight, "I've never had anything like that before… I love it. But, um, Master Tsubaki, what color is it? I can't tell…"

"The collar is blue, the pendant is yellow"

Dotew put the image together in his head, "It looks nice, thank you"

"You're welcome, but if I could ask, how do you know Patty?"

"Well, a few years ago, Ares had taken me to someplace I didn't know, and Patty found me. She was hungry and she didn't have any food, so I offered to make her something. I didn't have anything on me, but I gathered some food and made her a meal. For a second, she seemed really scary, so Ares knows her, too, but she's really nice and I think of her as a friend now"

"Well, I'm tired, but I still need to finish my homework…"

"What subject is it?"

"It's history"

"Then just ask me, I mean, I already know what the book says, so if we talk it over, we can get it done faster"

"Okay"

They started to work on it, and in no time at all, Tsubaki had finished everything she needed to do, "See? That was easy"

"Yeah, it was-"

Just then, Tsubaki's door swung open, and a certain feline femme fatal walked in, "Dotew? Are you in here?"

Dotew smiled at her, "Hi, Ms. Blair! It's nice to see you, but why are you here?"

"It's Dotew's bath time!"

Dotew shivered, "B-But me and Master Tsubaki are doing homework…"

Tsubaki smiled, "It's okay, that was the last paper, you go ahead and take a bath"

Dotew looked to her pleadingly, "What about the _extra credit_?"

"There isn't any, it's really fine"

Blair put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, you need a bath, it's okay, I'll go with you"

Tsubaki felt her eyebrows cringing, "Blair, how did you get in here? This is an apartment building for the female student, you shouldn't have been able to get in without someone letting you in"

Blair smiled, "One of my students recognized me, so they let me in to see my assistant"

"So all of the girls know that Dotew is in my apartment… right now?"

There was a banging on the door, and Dotew turned to stare at it, "Why are there a lot of girls in the hallway? They're all pushing to get to the door"

Tsubaki got an idea, "Blair, you take him to the bathtub, I'll get rid of them"

Blair nodded and started dragging Dotew, who was kicking and resisting, "I got him!"

Tsubaki sat down at her table and tried her best to look focused on her book as sheshears the door fall down. She turned to see the mob of girls, and responded calmly, "Hi, what's everyone doing here?"

One of the girls stepped forward, her light, silver hair making her stand out among the rest, "We were told that the boy from class today, the one with the guitar, was here. So where is he?"

Tsubaki tried not to stare at her, this girl was Isabel the Ice Queen, an infamous girl that was notorious for having turned down every guy that had ever asked her out, no matter who they were, even Soul had fallen victim to her cold heart. Yet she was just like every other girl that stared at her impatiently, "Sorry, he's not here"

Isabel pointed at her, "Don't play dumb, Tsubaki, we saw Blair come in here, you might as well give up this charade!"

Tsubaki shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about-"

Her plan was foiled as Dotew ran through the living room in a wet, soapy shirt and blue jeans, "No! Get them off! Get them away!", he threw his shirt off, "That was terrifying… I need to leave before she gets ahold of me again!"

Blair came in, holding a towel in her hands, "Come on, I won't hurt you, I promise"

"No way! I'm outta here!", Dotew jumped out of the window and slid down the side of the building. Every girl that could pack herself into the window to watch him slide down had done so, and every girl that couldn't had taken off to go catch him. When he reached the bottom, Dotew held up and okay sign, "I'm good, see ya!"

He took off just as the girls began pouring out of the building, chasing him as he ran at full speed. Isabel squinted at Tsubaki suspiciously, as the two of them (not including Blair) were the only ones left in the apartment. Tsubaki felt uncomfortable, "What?"

Isabel squinted harder, "How do you know him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The boy that just slid down the building, how are you connected to him? Where did the two of you meet? What are you to him? Who is he to you?"

"He's a friend, that's all"

She squinted harder, "Tsubaki, it's not that I don't trust you, but the only visitor you've ever had to this building was your partner, that is, until tonight. So I'll ask again, who is he to you?"

"He's a friend, nothing more"

Isabel put her hands together and let her big, green eyes form a begging face, "Then please tell me his name"

Tsubaki felt odd, having someone she only knew as a composed, high-end student grovel before her, "Um… what?"

"I can't get him out of my head! I need to know who he is! Please, tell me…"

"His name is Dotew"

"Dotew… that's so… different", Isabel sighed as she swooned, "What else do you know about him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I can't! Every time I go to talk to him, my voice stops working and I don't know what to say…"

"I'm sure he'd like you, just be yourself"

"I can't do that either! I can't think right when I see him! How am I supposed to fix this, Tsubaki…?", she looked ready to cry.

"Well, he's going to the school dance next week", before she realized what she'd just set in motion, it was too late for her to take it back.

"I know! I'll ask him to dance with me then! I always feel more confidant at the school dance! Thanks, Tsubaki!", with a new gleam in her eyes, Isabel dashed out the door.

Blair sighed, "Hey, Tsubaki, could you order Dotew to come back and take a bath, that way, he'll have to?"

Tsubaki sighed, "Dotew, come back and take a bath"

Dotew flew back in from the window he'd jumped out of and sighed, "Yes, Master Tsubaki…"

Blair smiled, "Now, let's start where we left off!"

Dotew didn't say anything, but in the back of his mind, he was screaming as he walked silently towards the bathroom.

* * *

Soul was grateful to let his muscles rest as he laid himself out over the couch, "Ah… that feels great. Hey, where's Blair, she's usually back by now"

Maka finished setting the table, "She said she had someone to see, and then left. You're training ran pretty long today, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dotew just seemed a little distracted, so it took longer than normal"

"What's he like? Dotew, I mean, he acts like a nice guy around me, but you would know him better, since you see him more"

"He's kind of like a kid, he tries to do his best, without thinking about the consequences. But, in the same breath, he looks out for people that he knows, he wouldn't let me push myself too hard, even if I demanded another round, he'd just brush it off and make sure I was okay first. But those songs he played, I gotta admit, they were something else"

"They were kinda cool, and I did feel less tired after hearing them"

"He's a good guitar player, I'll give him that, but I wonder what happened between him and Tsubaki that made him choose her as his 'master'. Now I want to know"

"Well, Tsubaki is a very kind person, I'm sure she didn't try to become his master, it was probably something she didn't even realize she did"

"Hm… huh?", Soul looked to see Blair walk through the door, "Where've you been? You look like you just came back from the salon"

It was true, from head to toe, Blair was completely spotless, her hair was clean, and her nails looked perfect, "It's nothing, I just got a little pedicure"

Maka looked at Blair's hair, "Then why is your hair practically sparkling?"

Blair scratched her head, "Oh, no reason…"

"Blair, come on, we're your friends, you can tell us anything"

Blair sighed, "Well… I just took a bath"

"What did you wash with? You look wonderful"

Blair shuddered, "Nevermind, I don't wanna talk about it"

Soul looked up over the couch, "What's wrong, Blair, you didn't even ask me to play with you"

Maka chopped his head, "Soul's right, you do look down, what's wrong?"

Blair looked away from them, "I just took a bath… with Dotew"

"WHAT?!", Soul and Maka screamed.

"It was much worse than usually, today, he was so clingy and he licked my all over. I know that Shiragi werewolf saliva is good for your complection, but he did it without even telling me! I swear, if he wasn't afraid of bubbles, I'd make him take a bath by himself"

Soul picked out the important bit, "Dotew's afraid of bubbles?

Maka chopped him again, "_That's_ what bothered you about this?!"

Blair sighed, "Dotew's usually not this clingy when we take baths, I wonder what's bugging him so much"

Maka stared at Blair, "How long have you been taking baths with Dotew?!"

"Ever since he was seven. Why is so scared of bubbles? I mean, he's blind, so they throw off his echolocation, but really?"

Soul rubbed his head, "He's blind, too? That wierd, whenever we fight, he puts a blindfold on"

"He puts a blindfold on, even though he's already blind?", Maka couldn't understand it.

Blair smiled and looked at them, "That because the blindfold is special to him, it was a gift from Lord Death"

"A blindfold? Why would Lord Death give him a blindfold?"

"Because it smells like his home, and Dotew has a powerful sense of smell"

"It smells like Lord Death's house?"

"No, before he lived with Lord Death, his _original_ home"

"Oh, that's reasonable"

Blair stood up, "So, guess who's going to the school dance!"

Soul rubbed his chin, "Well, you are a teacher now, it makes sense you would be there"

Blair pulled his face into her chest, "I know, won't it be great! There'll be some really good food, and we can dance, and it'll be a really good night!"

Maka sighed as she closed the door to her room. She was looking forward to the school dance, too.

* * *

_**Next time on Soul Eater(fanfic**_** version):**

Kid stopped mid-speech, his voice was useless as he stared at her; not only was she beautiful beyond belief, her dress was perfectly symmetrical. He leaned into the mic, "So, enjoy the dance!", with that, Kid got down off of his stand and walked over to dib, unable to speak when he got to her. He was rescued as she held her hands out, as if she knew he was going to ask her to dance. He took them without hesitation, and they began to twirl through the crowd.

(0 | 0)

\/\/\/

The room was completely dark, as red lights slowly began to fade into the darkness, revealing a lone figure with one eye shining through the black nothingness. A spotlight shone down on him, revealing his razor-sharp teeth, and the long, black guitar he stroked gently. Then, he cut through the silence with his powerful voice, "This party needs a little livening up, hang onto your screams ladies and gentlemen, for now, I'll make sure to savor them in a moment"

A student pointed at the figure and shouted, "Who are you?!"

As he raised his head up, everyone recognized his face and his voice, but the insanity in his eyes, was unknown to all of them, "I am Amund, and now… I'll watch you scream…"

**To be continued on: The Anticipated School Dance, A Dance of Doom?**


End file.
